Between Us
by odes
Summary: [Re-make dan Re-publish] Pernikahan itu sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Tujuannya hanya satu, menciptakan keturunan yang akan menjadi senjata bagi desa. Namun tujuan pernikahan itu merenggut impian banyak pihak untuk bahagia. Akankah Sasuke menerima pernikahan itu begitu saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? [SasuSaku semi Canon] Slight Pair : PainSaku, SasuHanabi. / CH 3 now UP!
1. Chapter 1

BETWEEN US

Chapter I

Pairing : Pain/Pein Yahiko x [Sakura.H x Sasuke.U] x Hanabi.H

Original chara in NARUTO

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

Rated : Mature

Original main idea by Kamijo Hikari

Original storyline and Title by odes

 **-00000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Pernikahan itu sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Tujuannya hanya satu, menciptakan keturunan yang akan menjadi senjata bagi desa. Namun tujuan pernikahan itu melupakan dan merenggut impian banyak pihak untuk bahagia. Akankah Sasuke menerima pernikahan itu begitu saja ? Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis merah muda yang selama ini mencintainya ?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konohagakure.**

 _Setelah perang besar ketiga dunia shinobi…_

Sasuke masih terbaring lemah pasca pertarungannya dengan kawan karibnya, Uzumaki Naruto di akhir perang besar yang mengubah wajah dunia shinobi saat ini. Pertarungan hidup mati yang mereka lakukan di lembah akhir, tempat yang sama dimana para leluhur mereka dulu juga saling bertarung demi apa yang diyakini. Pertarungan dua orang sahabat yang memilih jalan hidup berbeda. Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama.

Sepasang _onyx_ itu terbuka lemah. Wajah tampan keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu masih tampak pucat. Ada satu hal yang menganggu pikirannya sejak tadi, yaitu janjinya pada seorang gadis berhelai merah jambu sesaat sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Sampai bertemu nanti…"

Itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya sambil menyentuh pelan dahi lebar gadis merah muda temannya semenjak kanak-kanak itu. Sasuke lega dan bahagia saat berhasil mengucapkan kata itu, terlebih saat melihat rona bahagia di wajah gadis musim semi yang memerah karena malu.

Namun sekarang, bertemu gadis yang selama ini mencintainya itu adalah yang paling tidak dia inginkan. Dan semua itu berawal dari kejadian yang terjadi malam kemarin di kamar perawatannya.

Tuan Koharu dan Nyonya Homura, dua petinggi negara _Hi_ yang selama ini menaungi desa Konoha menemuinya diam-diam. Mereka datang dengan pengawalan ketat _Anbu_ dan ditemani oleh Hokage keenam Konoha yang dijabat oleh mantan gurunya, Hatake mereka datang untuk sebuah kepentingan yang sangat mendesak mengingat seharusnya ini sudah lewat dari jam kunjungan pasien di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Sasuke, ada yang harus kita bicarakan…" suara parau kakek petinggi negara Hi itu terdengar pelan. Sasuke hanya memicingkan matanya, dan melirik sekilas melalui sepasang _onyx_ sedalam samudera miliknya.

"Mengenai statusmu sebagai seorang kriminal level S, kau tidak mungkin kembali lagi ke Konoha…" ujar Tuan koharu lagi. Seketika pemuda _raven_ itu tersentak. Jadi, haruskah dia menjadi ninja pelarían lagi? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura ¿ Baru saja dia mengucap janji akan menemui gadis itu kembali, tapi masalah selalu datang bertubi-tubi kepadanya. Apakah dia harus acuh kembali pada perasaan gadis yang selama ini cintanya selalu dia abaikan? Atau dia harus membawa Sakura bersamanya ¿ Apa hal itu akan sepadan bagi gadis merah muda itu untuk pergi dari desa dan memulai kehidupan baru dengan kriminal sepertinya ¿

"Kecuali…" kali ini suara lembut Nyonya Homura yang terdengar. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya lekat. Mungkinkah ada jalan keluar yang lain?

"Kau harus menikah dengan Nona Hanabi dari klan Hyuuga…" ucapan Nyonya Homura itu tidak hanya membuat kaget Sasuke, tapi juga sang Hokage ke enam, Kakashi. _'Jadi inikah yang sejak tadi disebut sebagai urusan mendesak oleh kedua orangtua itu?' pikir Kakashi._

Seketika Sasuke membuang muka. Persyaratan anyaha itu? Menikah dengan Hyuuga Hanabi ¿ Bukankah dia adik dari gadis pemalu yanga ada di kelompok yang dipimpin oleh Kurenai- _sensei_ bersama dengan Inuzuka Kiba, dan Aburame Shino. Sasuke bahkan tak mampu mengingat wajah salah satu gadis pewaris klan Hyuuga itu karena mereka memang tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Apalagi Hanabi tidak berada di tingkat yang sama dengannya.

"Sasuke, kau adalah satu-satunya pewaris darah Uchiha yang masih bertahan. Darah Uchiha tidak boleh sampai terputus hanya sampai padamu saja. Nona Hanabi adalah pilihan yang tepat. Dia mewarisi darah Hyuuga, klan terkuat kedua Konoha setelah Uchiha. Jika Uchiha dan Hyuuga menjadi satu, tentulah keturunan kalian akan menjadi yang terkuat…" jelas Nyonya Homura lagi. Dari nada bicaranya kentara sekali nenek tua itu berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk mendengarkan perkataannya.

' _Cih, siapa yang peduli soal itu!?'_ pikir Sasuke ketus. Dia tak pernah memikirkan gadis lain kecuali rekannya sejak kecil, Haruno Sakura. Selama ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan kebencian dalam hatinya, hingga kata cinta menjadi sebuah hal yang terlarang baginya, bahkan untuk sekedar dipikirkan.

Namun sekarang, saat semua sudah berakhir, satu-satunya gadis yang ada dipikirannya adalah gadis berhelai merah muda yang sudah lama menggoda hatinya dengan cinta. Menawar rasa pahit kebencian dengan manisnya madu kasih sayang.

"Jika kau menyetujui, kami akan membersihkan nama Uchiha di desa. Termasuk juga nama kakakmu, Itachi…" ujar Tuan Koharu sambil mengelus janggut putih panjangnya. Dia tahu benar kelemahan Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah mengkhianati darahnya, klannya.

Dan si tua petinggi Negara Hi itu tahu betapa menggodanya tawaran itu bagi Sasuke.

 _DEG-_

Mendengar nama sang kakak semata wayang, hati pemuda _raven_ itu berdesir. Kakaknya harus menanggung aib yang tak dapat terkatakan seumur hidupnya. Mati dengan cap sebagai seorang pengkhianat desa, padahal sesungguhnya apa yang kakaknya lakukan justru untuk melindungi ketentraman Konoha dari perang saudara.

Bayangan ragu yang mulai tersirat di wajah tampan pewaris Uchiha itu membuat Tuan Koharu dan Nyonya Homura terlihat senang. Mereka tahu, cepat atau lambat, pemuda dengan sejuta pesona dan bakat itu akan menerima tawaran mereka.

Hanya wajah Kakashi yang tampak tegang di balik masker yang masih setia dipakainya. Mata lelaki yang telah menjabat sebagai Hokage keenam itu terlihat memandang ke arah mantan muridnya di kelompok tujuh dengan tatapan nanar.

 _'Kakak… apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ desis Sasuke dalam hati. Dipejamkan _onyx_ sedalam jurang tanpa dasar itu. Semua kenangan tentang klan Uchiha seketika terbayang. Ada Ayah dan Ibunya. Ada kakaknya. Ada leluhur dan para pendahulu mereka. Semua terasa menyesaki alam pikirannya.

Akhirnya _onyx_ itu kembali terbuka. Kali ini, entah mengapa terselubung tabir tipis lapisan bening berkaca. Wajah pemuda itu tampak pucat dengan raut sedih yang jelas terlihat di wajah tampan yang biasanya selalu memasang ekspresi datar tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku terima persyaratan kalian. Tapi kalian juga harus memegang janji untuk membersihkan nama Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Dia menghela nafas, berat.

 _Satu lagi, takdir seorang Uchiha yang harus dipikulnya…_

 **-000-**

 _GREK-_

Lagi-lagi mawar putih itu. Sebenarnya siapa pengirimnya ?

Sakura membungkuk dan mengambil bunga mawar putih yang diletakkan oleh entah siapa orangnya. Kejadian misterius ini sudah berlangsung seminggu, tepat setelah dirinya kembali ke Konoha pasca perang besar ketiga dunia shinobi.

Gadis bersuai merah jambu itu mengamati sekelilingnya. Menebak-nebak siapa pelakunya. Apa dia memiliki penggemar rahasia? Aahh rasanya tak ada, mengingat cintanya selama ini hanya untuk sang Uchiha saja.

Memikirkan pemuda cinta pertamanya itu saja sudah membuat Sakura merona. Bagaimana tidak, di akhir pertarungan sang Uchiha dengan Naruto, Sasuke menyentuh kening lebarnya. Bagian tubuh yang selama ini selalu menjadi ejek-ejekan rival sekaligus sahabat kentalnya, Yamanaka Ino. Namun Sasuke justru menyentuhnya penuh sayang. Pemuda itu berjanji untuk kembali dan menemuinya.

Dan bukankah ini waktunya? Hari ini dia akan mengunjungi sang pemuda di rumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaannya. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakui –sekali lagi- tentang perasaannya sejak lama ¿

Lagi-lagi, hanya dengan membayangkan akan bertemu pemuda yang telah melepaskan bencinya dan kembali ke desa itu sudah membuat Sakura melayang bahagia. Bahkan gadis musim semi itu tertawa-tawa kecil sendiri saking girangnya.

 _Ini mungkin saatnya, dia akan berbahagia bersama pemuda yang dia cinta…_

Sakura mempersiapkan dirinya hari ini dengan sangat matang sehingga penampilannya begitu memukau dan mempesona. Bahkan saat berjalan menuju rumah sakit dan ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat, mata para pemuda tampak mencuri pandang ke arah _kunoichi_ berbakat Konoha yang tampil begitu cantik hari ini.

 _SREEKK-_

Suara pintu yang terbuka, namun Sasuke tak menoleh seperti biasa. Dia sudah tahu yang datang pasti Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu selalu datang setiap hari di jam yang sama untuk memeriksa kondisinya.

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke- _kun_ …" suaranya terdengar nyaring dan ceria membuat Sasuke menoleh sekilas melalui ujung _onyx-_ nya. Dan dia menemukan sang gadis dengan penampilan tidak seperti biasa. Wajah cantik itu terlihat berbinar bahagia dengan sepasang pipi merah merona seperti tomat segar. Vivir yang ranum ditambah puasan lipgloss dengan rasa cherry kesukaannya menambah cantik wajah murid dari _Hokage_ kelima Konoha, Senju Tsunade.

" _Ogenki desuka_ ¿" cicitnya nyaring sambil melongokkan wajah cantiknya di depan wajah sang pemuda. Namun tak seperti biasa, lagi-lagi Sasuke membuang muka.

Sakura heran, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya ¿ Apa ada sesuatu yang tak disukai sang Uchiha ¿

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_ ¿" tanya Sakura heran. Tangannya bergerak hendak menyentuh sang pemuda, namun Sasuke menepisnya pelan.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke pelan

"Ya…" jawab Sakura penuh harap. Matanya berbinar menatap wajah pemuda yang dicintainya seolah hanya dengan memandang sang Uchiha, pelangi akan lumer di matanya.

"Aku akan menikah… dengan Hyuuga Hanabi ."ujar Sasuke pelan. Begitu pelan hingga nyaris hanya berupa bisikan lemah.

Sakura tercekat. Tanpa sadar dia mundur perlahan. Wajahnya seketika memucat.

"A-ap…apa?!" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Matanya terbelalak. Hilang sudah binar bahagia yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku dan Hanabi akan menikah !" tegas Sasuke lagi. _Onyx_ -nya menantang _emerald_ Sakura. Dilihatnya dengan jelas lapisan cairan bening yang kini menggenangi _emerald_ hijau indah itu. Sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat Sasuke membuat gadis itu menangis ketika akan meninggalkan desa.

"Tapi kenapa ? kau bahkan tidak begitu mengenal sosok adik Hinata- _san_ itu…" Tanya Sakura masih dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya ingin menikahinya…" Sasuke berupaya membuat agar suaranya tak terdengar gemetar atau gugup saat berbohong di hadapan gadis yang selama ini telah begitu tulus mencintainya.

Sakura melukis senyuman di wajahnya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Getir, hambar, tanpa makna bahagia. Itu adalah senyum palsu terburuk yang pernah Sasuke lihat, namun Sakura tetap berusaha menampilkannya.

"Aaahh… aku memang tidak mengerti ada. Tapi… Selamat ¡ Akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang yang… akan me-mendampingimu… selamanya. " gagap, bicara pun sulit dilakukan karena lidahnya begitu kelu. Matanya terasa panas sehingga mengeluarkan airmata. Dan yang paling parah, hatinya terasa begitu sakit, pedih, perih. Persis seperti ditusuk sembilu berkarat.

Sakura mati-matian menahan airmatanya agar tak tumpah dengan sengaja tak mengerjap di depan Sasuke. Lalu gadis itu membalikkan badan dengan gerakan cepat. Saat itulah, airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya tumpah.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Sakura meninggalkan ruangan itu. Langkahnya persis robot. Atau bahkan zombie. Benar, rasanya seperti dia sudah mati mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari vivir Sasuke langsung.

Di luar pintu kamar perawatan sang pemuda, dia menangis sesenggukan. Dia biarkan segala airmatanya tumpah. Seperti perahu yang kehilangan layarnya, hilang terombang-ambing tanpa kendali dan tak tahu arah

 **-000-**

Gadis musim semi itu berjalan sempoyongan menuju rumahnya. Hujan deras yang menguyur tubuhnya pun diabaikan. Langkahnya persis seperti orang mati yang berjalan kembali. Tatapannya kosong namun jelas, ada bekas luka di sana, menganga sangat nyata. Airmata yang bercampur air hujan, tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan, hingga rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang diabaikan oleh Sakura. Kenapa ketika dia sudah seperti ini, kacau balau, berantakan dan menyedihkan begini, namun rasa sakitnya tak juga hilang?

Rumahnya anyaha di depan sana. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat seseorang yang tengah membungkuk dan menaruh sesuatu di depan pintu rumahnya.

Mungkinkah dia orangnya ? Orang yang selama ini selalu mengiriminya bunga mawar putih ? sang pengirim rahasia?

 _BRUUGGH-_

Tepat di depan halaman rumahnya, gadis merah muda itu terjatuh. Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan segala duka laranya. Namun sebelum tubuhnya jatuh membentur tanah, sepasang tangan telah dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

Sosok itu adalah…

 **-0000-**

 _ **SIAPA KAMU ?!**_

Pertanyaan itu sontak memenuhi pikiran gadis merah jambu yang kini terbaring lemah di _futon_ yang berada di kamar tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan dia menggigil kedinginan meski telah tertutup selimut tebal. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat kejadian sesaat sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran. Dia melihat seseorang berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Meletakkan sesuatu. Mungkinkah itu bunga mawar putih yang selalu diterimanya dari seseorang yang misterius?

Tampaknya iya. Karena saat gadis itu harus memaksa tubuh lemahnya untuk duduk, Sakura menemukan setangkai mawar putih yang biasa dia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya setiap pagi dan malam. Sakura kembali menarik selimut untuk menutupi sekujur tubuhnya yang masih menggigil kedinginan.

Aahhh yaa, di luar sana sedang turun hujan. Seperti hatinya sekarang. Hatinya hancur, luluh lantak. Hanya dengan satu ucapan dari pemuda _raven_ yang selama ini dia cinta.

 _"Aku akan menikah… dengan Hyuuga Hanabi."_

Lalu seketika, dia merasa dunia ini gelap. Apakah ini mimpi? Tidak, mana mungkin ada mimpi yang menyakitkan ini.

Pemuda itu, pemuda yang sama yang dia cinta saat mereka masih sama-sama menjadi murid di akademi ninja. Pemuda dengan helaian _raven_ itu telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama mereka berjumpa. Pemuda yang selalu memberinya tatapan acuh tak acuh namun selalu melindunginya sebagai rekan dalam kelompok yang sama.

Tahukah pemuda itu betapa hatinya berbunga bahagia kala di akhir pertarungan penentuannya dan sahabat mereka, Naruto, sang Uchiha menghampirinya dan menyentuh kening lebarnya ? Lalu pemuda itu berucap akan menemuinya nanti. Jika dia punya kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu, dia ingin waktunya terhenti disitu.

Segala penantian, segala harapan, segala doa nya pada akhirnya didengar Tuhan. Dengan kembalinya sang pemuda ke desa, rasanya pengorbanannya selama ini, usahanya berlatih keras di bawah bimbingan seorang _Sannin_ legendaries, dan juga menjadi salah satu _kunoichi_ berbakat andalan Konoha, semua terbayar lunas.

Karena dia sudah berjanji pada sahabat mereka kalau kali ini, dialah yang akan menyelamatkan sang pemuda dari kegelapan.

Namun kini, semua sudah tak berarti lagi. Pemuda itu sudah memutuskan, untuk menikah dengan adik dari Hinata. Hyuuga Hanabi adalah putri bungsu pewaris klan Hyuuga, klan terkuat di Konoha setelah Uchiha anyah.

Memikirkan itu semua membuatnya tanpa sadar terisak. Cairan bening itu lagi-lagi tumpah tanpa mampu gadis itu tahan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" lirihnya sedih. Bibirnya mengucap nama itu. Nama pemuda yang dia cinta sepenuh hati. Meski mungkin, mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama di masa depan nanti.

Bolehkah dia menyebut nama itu? Nama itu pernah jadi kata terlarang baginya. Saat pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan desa, mendengar nama itu terasa seperti menyayat hatinya dengan sembilu luka. Kini semua terulang lagi. Nama itu kembali menjadi kata yang terlarang baginya. Kata yang jika terucap, terasa akan menyedot habis seluruh jiwanya.

Hingga dia akan menjadi cangkang kosong. Tanpa pernah terisi lagi…

 **-000-**

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju kantor _Hokage_ pagi ini. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh mantan gurunya yang kini menjabat sebagai _Hokage_ keenam Konoha, Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan _Hokage_ pelan. Hingga satu suara di dalam mempersilahkannya masuk.

 _KRIIIETT-_

Sakura tersentak. Langkahnya langsung terhenti. Badannya kaku tanpa bisa dia gerakkan. Dia ingin bernafas, tapi sepertinya oksigen di ruangan itu menguap entah kenapa. Dadanya terasa sesak oleh pemandangan yang dia lihat di hadapannya.

Sesosok pemuda tampak tengah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang _Hokage_. Sosok yang gadis merah muda itu kenal betul meski hanya lewat siluet tubuhnya saja. Dia adalah pemuda yang gadis itu cinta hingga rela mempertaruhkan nyawa. Sang Uchiha terakhir yang tersisa, Sasuke.

Sakura segera tergeragap sadar. Dia menata kembali air mukanya yang sempat berantakan. Bekas sembab di matanya akibat menangis semalaman pun berusaha dia enyahkan. Sebuah senyuman lebar dia ukir di bibir. Senyuman palsu paling buruk yang pernah dipelajarinya dari Shimura Sai, pemuda dari ' _Ne' Anbu_ yang sempat mengisi kekosongan tim 7 yang ditinggalkan sang Uchiha. Gadis itu jadi memahami seperti apa perasaan yang harus disembunyikan Sai jika harus memasang senyum terkutuk ini setiap saat. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. _Hatimu menangis karena terluka namun kau harus menyembunyikannya dari semua orang…_

Sakura berusaha bersikap tegar dan sebiasa mungkin dengan Sasuke dan Kakashi. Gadis itu duduk di bangku yang sengaja dipilih olehnya yang letaknya berjauhan dari sang Uchiha.

Kakashi menatap pemandangan di depannya ini dengan perasaan sedih. Miris sekali. Dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu alasan di balik rencana pernikahan Hyuuga dan Uchiha selain para petinggi Negara _Hi_ , Tuan Koharu dan Nyonya Homura. Kakashi sebenarnya tak pernah menyetujui ide itu. Dia tak ingin Sasuke kembali menjadi korban pengorbanan bagi desa seperti kakak semata wayang sang pemuda yang juga merupakan kawan karibnya saat mereka bersama di pasukan _Anbu_ desa, Uchiha Itachi.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, Sakura…" Kakashi akhirnya membuka suara. Memecah keheningan yang mendominasi mereka.

Sakura mengangguk sambil berusaha memasang wajah ceria.

"Apa ?Ada apa _sensei_? " anya gadis berhelai merah muda dengan sikap sok antusias. Padahal mungkin apa yang akan disampaikan oleh gurunya adalah sesuatu yang paling tak ingin dia dengar.

Tiba-tiba,

 _GREEKK-_

Suara pintu terbuka. Lalu muncullah sosok Hyuuga Hanabi, calon istri Sasuke didampingi dengan para petinggi Negara Hi. Tuan Koharu dan Nyonya Homura.

Hanabi masuk dengan anggunnya. Keanggunan khas seorang putri. Gadis itu memang berasal dari klan ternama Konoha. Tentu tindak-tanduknya berbeda dengannya yang hanya _kunoichi_ yang berasal dari keluarga biasa.

Dia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih, perbedaan mereka memang seperti bumi dan langit jika dibandingkan seperti ini.

Hanabi duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Kursi itu dipersiapkan untuknya. Sakura menatap mereka dalam diam. Diam yang menyayat luka yang bernanah di hatinya.

Namun sekali ini, dia akan berusaha tegar. Meski dia juga tak menolak jika sekarang juga _shinigami_ datang dan merenggut nyawanya. Menyelamatkan dari keharusan melihat neraka dunia.

"Sakura, kau akan menjadi pengiring mereka berdua pada saat upacara pernikahan. Kau kan sahabat dekat Sasuke. Tentu kau senang bila menjadi bagian penting dari pernikahan akbar ini…" jelas Nyonya Homura sambil tersenyum

 _DEG-_

Seolah kian menggarami luka di hatinya, haruskah dia juga dilibatkan dalam pernikahan pemuda yang dia cinta ? meskipun pernikahan itu akan menjadi lebih daripada mimpi buruk baginya.

Sasuke seketika langsung menatap ke arahnya. _Onyx-_ nya menelisik setiap perubahan di wajah sang gadis merah muda. Sakura tertunduk lesu. Cairan bening nyaris tumpah dari matanya, namun dia mati-matian menahannya.

"Aaaahh tentu saja aku bahagia. Aku senang kau menikah Sasuke…" ucapnya dengan suara yang sebisa mungkin terdengar ceria. BOHONG ! Itu adalah kebohongan paling kejam yang dia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri. _Kami-Sama_ … maafkanlah!

"Baguslah Sakura. Saat ini kami akan memintamu menyebar undangan bagi para kage 5 desa. Karena pernikahan ini akan digelar secepatnya sesuai kemauan dari Sasuke…" ujar Tuan Koharu tegas.

Apa itu juga akan jadi tugasnya ? Sakura menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyum manis yang dipaksakan.

"Tentu saja…" ucapnya dengan nada sok riang. Meski hatinya benar-benar sudah seperti butiran pasir di pantai. Hancur lebur tak bersisa.

"Karena Naruto masih di gunung _Myouboku_ dan masih dalam tahap pemulihan, Sai pun memiliki pekerjaan dengan _Anbu_ dan Nona Hinata sebagai kakak Nona Hanabi pun sedang ada misi keluar desa, kami akan memilihkan rekan seperjalananmu pada tugas kali ini, Sakura…" kali ini mantan gurunya, Hatake Kakashi yang berbicara. Suara Kakashi terdengar aneh, karena bagaimanapun juga putra Hatake Sakumo itu tahu betapa sesungguhnya Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang berat baginya.

"Yang akan menjadi partnermu dalam misi kali ini adalah, Pain. Yahiko Pain akan menemanimu berkeliling 5 desa…"

 _DEG-_

 _Bukankah dia ?_

Pemuda dengan wajah penuh bekas tindikan itu tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul disana. Senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya. Pain tersenyum manis, sekaligus lembut pada Sakura.

"Ini akan jadi misi yang menarik. Iya kan, Sakura- _chan_?!" ujarnya, sambil mengedipkan mata jenaka anyah sang gadis musim semi yang kini menatapnya penuh anya

 **-000-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED-**

 _Thor, fict lama yang di re-make dan re-publish lagi ? kenapa sih thor, demen amat ?_ *Hehehhe, iya nih. Sayang kan cuman ngendep di lepy. sengaja di _re-make_ supaya tidak menimbulkan ketegangan karena _slight pair_ [bahkan dulunya ini adalah _crackpair_ ] dan di _re-publish_ untuk kenyamanan pembaca.

 _Daripada re-publish fict lama mending lanjutin fict lain yang berdebu thor._ *Siap !

Untuk kalian yang dulu sempat membaca cerita ini dan tersakiti dengan _main pair_ -nya, odes dengan terbuka meminta maaf. Semoga odes (dan juga pembaca semua) dapat memperbaiki diri masing-masing. Mudah-mudahan versi _re-make_ ini tidak akan menyakiti hati siapapun. Segala yang ada di dalam fict ini hanya demi kebutuhan cerita.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih

XOXO

Salam sayang,

Odes

[yang masih dan akan selalu menjadi **#BiniPertamaCanon** Uchiha Itachi]


	2. Chapter 2

**BETWEEN US**

 **Chapter II**

 **Pairing : Pain/Pein Yahiko x [Sakura.H x Sasuke.U] x Hanabi.H**

 **Original chara in NARUTO**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_**

 **Rated : Mature**

 **Original main idea by Kamijo Hikari**

 **Original storyline and Title by odes**

 **-00000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_**

 ** _Pernikahan itu sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Tujuannya hanya satu, menciptakan keturunan yang akan menjadi senjata bagi desa. Namun tujuan pernikahan itu melupakan dan merenggut impian banyak pihak untuk bahagia. Akankah Sasuke menerima pernikahan itu begitu saja ? Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis merah muda yang selama ini mencintainya ?_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda dengan wajah dan tubuh yang dipenuhi tindikan itu tampak tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Wajah tampannya terlihat sumringah melihat gadis berhelai merah jambu itu. Sementara gadis merah muda itu justru menampakkan raut wajah kaget. Bukankah dia Yahiko Pain ? _Shinobi_ yang juga merupakan ketua organisasi _Akatsuki_ ? Sebuah organisasi hitam yang memiliki niat untuk membuat dunia ini tunduk dalam kuasa mereka. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini ? Bukankah dia seorang _Nuke-nin_ berbahaya ?

Beribu pertanyaan yang menghinggapi pikirannya membuat gadis itu menatap Pain lekat. Merasa di perhatikan, Pain justru mengedipkan matanya jenaka ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu terkesiap kaget. Apa maksud pemuda itu barusan ? Kenapa itu mengedipkan mata ke arahnya ?

"Nah Sakura, Yahiko akan menemanimu berkeliling untuk memberitahu para _Kage_ lain tentang pernikahan Sasuke dan Nona Hanabi yang akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi." ujar Nyonya Homura dan Sakura hanya menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa ke arah salah satu petinggi negara _Hi_ tersebut.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita segera berangkat ?!" Ajak Pain sambil menyambar tangan Sakura seketika. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan gerakan gadis merah muda itu.

"Aku perlu bicara..." ujar Sasuke dalam balutan suara dinginnya. Tangannya meraih sebelah tangan Sakura yang kini berada dalam genggaman Pain. Namun pemuda dengan tubuh penuh tindikan itu sama sekali tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. _Onyx_ sekelam malam Sasuke seketika menyambar pemuda itu. Wajah tampan sempurnanya terlihat kesal dan marah.

"Lepaskan dia !" Ujar sang Uchiha dengan suara mengancam. Sementara Pain justru terlihat santai menanggapi ancaman itu.

Sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi sepasang _sharingan_ sempurna. Merah pekat seperti darah dengan kelopak bunga mekar di kedua sisinya. Melihat perubahan di kedua mata Sasuke, Pain pun tak ragu untuk mengubah sepasang matanya menjadi _rinnegan_ !

Dua _doujutsu_ terkuat sepanjang sejarah _shinobi._ _Sharingan vs Rinnegan_ !

Namun Sakura segera menahan memegang tangan Sasuke yang memegang tangannya, berusaha menenangkan pemuda _raven_ itu agar tidak bertindak gegabah serta tak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Apalagi saat ini mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah para petinggi desa. Meskipun tangan Sakura sudah memegangnya, Sasuke tetap menatap tajam ke arah Pain, sementara pemuda mantan ketua _Akatsuki_ dan ninja kriminal paling dicari itu justru menyunggingkan senyuman manis ke arah gadis musim semi di hadapannya ini.

"Hentikan..." pinta Sakura pelan. Dia tak ingin seorang pun salah paham dengan keadaan ini. Terlebih para tetua desa. Dia tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah dan keributan lagi.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Sakura…" ujar sang Uchiha lagi. Kali ini sambil menarik gadis merah muda berjalan keluar ruangan dengan cepat, meninggalkan sosok pemuda penuh tindikan yang masih ada di dalam sana.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini..." ucap Sasuke pelan. Dia berusaha memahami perasaan Sakura. Pasti menyakitkan bagi gadis itu jika terlibat dalam pernikahannya. Meski selalu kelihatan acuh dan tak peduli, namun sebenarnya pemuda raven itu mengerti perasaan gadis merah jambu itu padanya.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya. Senyuman yang terlihat begitu buruk di mata Sasuke.

"Aku ikut bahagia dengan pernikahanmu, Sasuke. Sungguh ..."jawab Sakura, berusaha terlihat ceria dan tegar dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada.

"Kau berbohong…" desis Sasuke langsung. Wajah tampannya terlihat marah mendengar kebohongan Sakura.

"Aku tidak bohong..." jawab Sakura langsung dengan menundukkan pandangannya. Gadis itu hendak beranjak pergi, namun tangannya segera digenggam erat oleh sang Uchiha dan pemuda itu menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

 _Pelukan itu... terasa menyakitkan. Bagai pelukan perpisahan._

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Sasuke tepat ditelinga. Sementara Sakura mati-matian menahan tangisannya.

"Nah, kukira kalian sudah selesai bicara. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi Sakura- _chan_?!" ajakan Pain yang tiba-tiba telah berada di ujung lorong sana sambil menatap ke arah mereka berdua, membuat keduanya tersentak. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba. Kemudian gadis musim semi itu berjalan ke arah Pain dengan langkah gontai dan dipaksakan.

 _Selamat tinggal Sasuke…_

 _Selamat tinggal pemuda cinta pertamaku._

 **-00000-**

Sepanjang perjalanan,gadis merah jambu itu tampak melamun dengan wajah sedih dan tak bersemangat. Meski sesungguhnya Pain tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Sakura, namun pemuda itu memilih mendiamkannya saja untuk memberi gadis itu privacy sendiri.

Langkah Sakura tampak gontai. Tanpa semangat. Seolah perjalanan ini adalah siksaan baginya.

Sakura lengah saat tangannya terlepas dari dahan pohon. Tubuhnya seketika meluncur ke bawah. Namun Pain dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum tubuh mereka jatuh membentur tanah.

Didudukkannya gadis itu di bawah rindangnya pohon. Gadis itu menundukkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan air mukanya yang terlihat kacau.

"Ada apa Saku- _chan_ ?" tanya Pain dengan pandangan menelisik ke arahnya. Gadis itu menjawab dengan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau mau kita kembali saja ke desa dan membatalkan misi ?" tawar pemuda tampan itu. Lagi-lagi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai ganti jawaban.

Tiba-tiba Pain merasakan kehadiran seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Senyuman manis segera terkembang di wajah tampannya. Iris mata pemuda itu segera diubah ke _rinnegan_ sempurna dengan pola riak air berwarna violet yang tampak indah

"Menarik..." gumam Pain sambil tertawa kecil sementara Sakura terkesiap melihat sosok d ibelakang pemuda itu.

Sepasang _emerald_ Sakura membelalak kaget saat melihat seseorang yang muncul di belakang Pain, sementara pemuda yang seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas tindikan itu terlihat tenang dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum meski dia sendiri tak mampu melihat siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya itu. Tentu saja tanpa melihat, Pain sudah tahu siapa sosok di belakangnya yang bahkan tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan hawa kehadirannya.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Berdiri layaknya lukisan dewa dengan tenang di sana. Sepasang _sharingan_ sempurna semerah darah itu terlihat tercetak jelas di kedua iris matanya. Seolah ingin menunjukkan kuasa sebagai pewaris terakhir klan paling kuat di Konoha.

Pain membalikan tubuhnya, tetap dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tampannya yang penuh dengan tindikan.

"Ada perlu apa, Sasuke ? tanya Pain ramah. Namun sang pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu acuh saja. Sepasang _sharingan_ sempurnanya hanya menatap lurus dan tajam ke arah Pain. Namun pemuda itu merasa pandangan sang Uchiha tidak tertuju kepadanya, melainkan kepada sosok yang berada di balik punggungnya.

"Aaahh, kau khawatir kami tak akan menyelesaikan misi ini ? Tenang saja, kami akan pastikan setiap undangan pernikahanmu sampai pada penerimanya..." ujar Pain dengan nada ceria.

"Aku tak memiliki urusan denganmu..."jawab Sasuke dingin. Sepasang matanya terlihat berkilat tajam seolah ingin melumat pemuda di depannya ini tanpa sisa.

"Lalu ? Kau jauh-jauh kemari ada urusan dengan siapa ?" pancing Pain lagi dengan wajah seolah tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke dalam balutan suara bariton rendahnya. Gadis musim semi terlihat bingung. Dia harus bagaimana. Dia tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke sekarang. Tidak dengan hatinya yang masih kacau balau seperti ini.

Melihat gadis itu tak beranjak dari tempatnya, Sasuke melangkah mendekat. Namun Pain dengan sigap menghadangnya. _Rinnegan_ sang pemuda penuh tindikan itu berkilat sempurna seperti riak air berwarna violet yang sangat indah.

"Jangan menghalangiku !" umpat Sasuke kasar, _sharingan_ seperti kelopak bunga semerah darah itu mengeluarkan jurusnya, elemen bara api, _Kagutsuchi._

Api berwarna hitam yang keluar tiba-tiba dari mata Sasuke itu nyaris mengenai Pain, namun pemuda itu dengan sigap menghindar sambil mengeluarkan elemen angin, _Reppusho_ atau pukulan badai.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura pergi bersama _Nuke-nin_ berbahaya sepertimu !" sentak Sasuke langsung. Ditariknya _katana_ yang terselip di balik hakama yang ada di belakang punggungnya. Dihunuskan ke arah Pain yang tetap tegak berdiri di posisi semula, seolah menantang sang Uchiha untuk melakukan aksinya.

"Aku bukan _Nuke-nin_ lagi. Aku telah resmi menjadi warga desa Konoha. Sama seperti kalian…" jawab Pain dengan senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya. Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan pemuda mantan ketua _Akatsuki_ itu. Pain kini mendekat ke arah sang Uchiha dengan raut wajah seolah tak takut pada apapun. Meski _katana_ Sasuke masih dalam posisi berbahaya mengarah kepadanya

.

"Aku tahu rahasia tentang Konoha. Aku juga tahu rahasia tentangmu dan para tetua petinggi desa..." ujar Pain dengan nada berbisik kepada sang Uchiha. Perlahan, _katana_ Sasuke diturunkan ke posisi semula dengan pandangan sang Uchiha yang terpekur menatap ke arah sang pemuda penuh tindikan. Pain menatap pemuda _raven_ yang terlihat syok itu dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan yang tersungging di bibirnya.

 **-000000-**

Sakura dan Pain melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka. Meski kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sama sekali tak disangka oleh keduanya, namun saat pemuda itu mengalah dan memilih pergi juga menjadi misteri yang lebih besar lagi bagi sang gadis merah muda.

Sakura sangat mengenal pemuda cinta pertamanya itu. Pemuda _raven_ itu tidak akan mundur begitu aja dari sebuah pertarungan jika tidak ada sebabnya. Namun sekeras apapun usaha Sakura agar Pain memberitahu alasan di balik kepergian Sasuke, nampaknya sia-sia saja karena pemuda itu hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Pain mengajaknya ke sebuah _onsen_. Ternyata pemuda itu menyuruh Sakura untuk bersantai dan melepaskan lelah di _onsen_ sementara dia sendiri yang akan pergi mengantar undangan. Pemuda penuh tindikan itu tampaknya mengerti betapa berat melakukan hal ini bagi gadis musim semi itu.

Meski awalnya menolak niat baik Pain, namun akhirnya gadis itu luluh juga. Mungkin ini lebih baik baginya, toh Pain tidak mungkin kabur karena seluruh barang bawaan mereka dititipkan pada Sakura.

"Aku akan kembali dalam waktu 3-4 hari. Kau istirahat di sini saja,Saku- _chan_.." ujar Pain sambil membenturkan dahinya ke dahi lebar Sakura. Gadis itu tampak terpaku dengan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan, namun tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Pain pun pergi diringi sebuah senyuman serta lambaian tangan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura sengaja mempercepat sesi berendam di _onsen_ karena hari sudah mulai malam. Dia hanya berendam sebentar, sekedar menghilangan keringat dan lelahnya. Lalu bergegas kembali ke kamar. Karena Pain pergi, Sakura hanya menyewa satu kamar untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun baru saja gadis itu menutup pintu kamar, tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak. Seseorang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Bersama dengan ular yang melilit tubuhnya ketat.

"Sakura..." ujar pemilik suara itu sambil mengecup daun telinganya dari arah belakang. Demi apapun, Sakura mengenal pemilik suara itu. Itu adalah suara bariton rendah milik Sasuke !

Ular yang keluar dari balik _hakama_ yang dikenakan sang Uchiha melilit tubuhnya. Erat dan ketat. Seolah tanpa memberi ruang baginya untuk bergerak leluasa. Bahkan mengerakkan tangan untuk mengambil kunai yang terselip di lingkar bagian pahanya saja gadis itu tidak bisa.

Sasuke menciumi tengkuknya lembut, namun memberikan sensasi panas di sana, seolah ada hasrat yang tengah di pendam. Ada hasrat menggelak yang coba ditahan sang pemuda, saat bibir pemuda cinta pertamanya itu mengecup hangat kulit leher jenjangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_..."susah payah dia menyebut nama itu di antara nafasnya yang mulai memburu. Sang Uchiha tampaknya sedang berusaha menyulut api gairah di antara mereka.

"Diam Sakura !" titah sang Uchiha.

Susah payah Sakura berusaha berpikir rasional di antara kecupan-kecupan menggairahkan tersebut. Apakah itu mudah ? Pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang dia cinta sejak masih kanak-kanak. Saat mereka masih begitu belia hingga sejatinya belum cocok mengenal cinta. Sejak menjejakkan kaki pertama sebagai murid Akademi Ninja, dia sudah tertarik pada pemuda itu. Kini dia bersama pemuda cinta pertamanya, mereka berada di sebuah ruangan tertutup yang tabu bagi siapa pun yang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala saat Sasuke membalik tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Dicarinya bibir seranum buah _cherry_ milik gadis berhelai merah muda itu. Kemudian dilumatnya ganas hingga gadis itu sempat gelagapan mengimbangi gairah sang Uchiha yang meledak-ledak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan datang menyergapnya, menghantam kewarasan yang sempat dia tinggalkan. Tidak, dia tidak bisa berbuat tidak senonoh dengan pemuda ini. Betapa pun dia mencintai pemuda keturunan terakhir klan paling kuat di Konoha itu, Sasuke akan menikah dengan Hanabi.

 _Sasuke akan menikah dengan gadis selain dirinya._

Kenyataan itu seakan menamparnya. Membuat hatinya merasakan pedihnya bara api cemburu dan sakit hati. Sebentar lagi pemuda tampan ini akan menjadi suami orang. Suami dari pewaris klan terkuat kedua di Konoha setelah Uchiha. Menjadi bagian dari klan Hyuuga yang terhormat.

Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya keras. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman yang mendominasi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak boleh hilang kendali seperti ini. Sasuke bukan miliknya. Takdir telah menggariskan demikian. Bahwa sang pewaris Uchiha itu takkan dimiliki olehnya yang hanya seorang _kunoichi_ dari klan biasa.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya saat melihat aksi penolakan Sakura. Dipandanginya _emerald_ hijau gadis merah muda itu dengan sepasang _sharingan_ sempurna semerah darah miliknya.

"Ada apa Sakura ? Bukankah kau mencintaiku ?"tanya sang Uchiha sambil memegang erat tangannya. Sedangkan ular yang melilit tubuh gadis itu telah menghilang di balik _hakama_ sang pewaris tahta klan berdarah Konoha tersebut.

"Tapi… kita tidak bisa seperti ini. Kau akan segera menikah,Sasuke- _kun_.." ujar gadis itu sambil membuat gerakan penolakan saat pemuda _raven_ itu justru mendekap tubuhnya erat.

"Lalu...?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada menantang.

"Kau tidak bisa- ." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu sudah menyela.

"Aku tidak peduli !" sentak Sasuke dengan tangannya yang berusaha membuka _kimono_ tidur gadis musim semi itu dengan kasar.

Sakura mulai merasa ketakutan. Pemuda ini, terasa berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dia kenal. Sasuke yang bersikap dingin padanya. Sasuke yang selalu bersikap seolah tak tertarik pada gadis manapun juga.

Tangan sang Uchiha bergerak masuk ke dalam _kimono_ tidur Sakura. Sebentar kemudian bibirnya mengunci bibir gadis itu agar tak dapat berteriak meminta pertolongan. Sakura mencicit ketakutan di balik lumatan penuh gairah sang Uchiha. Tangannya berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke, namun apa daya, semua sia-sia. Jangankan menjauh, bergerak se-inchi saja pun tidak.

Sakura yang terus menerus berontak membuat Sasuke kewalahan. Karena tenaga gadis didikan Senju Tsunade itu sangat kuat. Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya. Yang memang menjadi bagian dari skenarionya untuk menundukkan _kunoichi_ berbakat Konoha itu.

 _Sharingan. Tsukuyomi._

 _BRUUGGH-_

Tubuh Sakura luruh seketika, jatuh ke bawah dengan segera. Gadis itu jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong. Kini gadis cantik itu tak ubahnya seperti boneka yang mampu dimainkan sesuka hati oleh sang Uchiha.

"Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, tak seorang pun boleh mendapatkanmu, Sakura..." ucapnya pelan sambil membelai pipi gadis musim semi yang kini ada di pelukannya itu.

Di saat yang sama,

 _TOK TOK TOK-_

Sebuah ketukan mendadak terdengar di balik pintu kamar. "Saku- _chan_ , kau sudah tidur ?" Satu suara di balik pintu itu mengganggu keasyikan sang Uchiha yang tengah berusaha menelanjangi gadis rekan masa kecilnya. Tanpa mengaktifkan _sharingan_ miliknya pun Sasuke tahu siapa yang berada di balik pintu sana.

Itu adalah suara milik Pain Yahiko.

 _Pemuda sialan itu…_

"Saku- _chan_ , kau sudah tidur? Aku kembali untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal…" Suara lembut di balik pintu itu membuyarkan semuanya. Sasuke menatap tajam pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dengan sepasang _sharingan_ sempurna semerah darahnya. Satu tangannya tetap memeluk tubuh kunoichi berbakat Konoha yang kini tampak tak berdaya di bawah pengaruh _genjutsu tsukuyomi_ -nya.

Seringai kejam terukir di wajah tampan sang Uchiha. Dia menarik _katana_ dari balik punggungnya. Kemudian mengalirkan _chidori_ di sana untuk memaksimalkan ketajaman pedang miliknya. Sekalian saja dia habisi nyawa _Nuke-nin_ yang kini resmi menjadi warga Konoha karena memegang satu rahasia besar para petinggi desa dengan sang Uchiha yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh yang lainnya. Toh tidak aka nada bedanya ada atau tidaknya pemuda itu bagi desa.

Dari balik pintu yang tertutup rapat, Sasuke menghunuskan _katana_ -nya. Menembus ketebalan pintu kayu yang menjadi jarak di antara mereka. Namun seseorang di seberang sana juga tampak sigap menghindari serangan tiba-tiba sang Uchiha itu.

Pain tersenyum manis saat melihat pemuda keturunan terakhir klan berdarah itu tampak murka saat serangannya berhasil dihindari pemuda penuh tindikan tersebut. Sementara kedua pupil mata Pain telah berubah menjadi _rinnegan_ dengan warna violet yang indah.

"Uchiha…Kau lagi rupanya." sinis pemuda mantan ketua _Akatsuki_ itu melihat wajah dingin sang Uchiha. Namun saat melihat Sakura terbaring di lantai, ekspresi Pain berubah. Ada kilat amarah dan letupan amarah yang begitu tiba-tiba di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura ?!" Bentak pemuda penuh tindikan itu tanpa sadar. Apalagi melihat kondisi baju gadis merah muda yang tampak berantakan, Pain yakin pemuda di hadapannya ini tengah berupaya melecehkan gadis musim semi itu.

"Bukan urusanmu..."jawab Sasuke dingin dan datar. _Sharingan_ sempurna dengan pola bunga mekar yang tampak rumit itu melirik sekilas gadis bersuai merah jambu yang masih terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan pandangan kosong tersebut.

Pain mulai merasa kalap. Dia nekat menyerang pemuda _raven_ itu terlebih dulu. Sang Uchiha yang dibakar amarah pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua pemuda itu saling menyerang dengan niat melenyapkan sang lawan.

 _SEETT SEETT SEETT-_

Beberapa orang bertopeng dan berpenampilan serba tertutup menghentikan pertarungan kedua pemuda yang diberkahi kedua pupil yang sama-sama kuat itu. Mereka adalah para _Anbu_ Konoha yang bergerak mengikuti Sasuke ketika sang Uchiha menghilang secara misterius dari desa. Namun dalam sekejap mereka menyadari bahwa baik Sasuke atau pun Pain , tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang bergerak selama pertarungan sengit itu berlangsung.

Mereka hanya bertarung lewat ninjutsu level tinggi. Berkat kedua pupil terkuat sepanjang sejarah terbentuknya _shinobi_ itu. Pertarurangan dua _doujutsu_ yang tidak akan bisa disamai oleh _shinobi_ biasa.

"Kembalilah ke desa, Sasuke…" ujar salah satu sosok bertopeng itu. Sasuke hanya diam saja. _Sharingan_ -nya tetap menantang _rinnegan_ Pain yang terlihat lebih santai pasca kedatangan para Anbu Konoha ini.

"Aku akan memastikan setiap undanganmu pada negara Aliansi Konoha sampai di tangan yang berhak. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, pulanglah ke desa, Sasuke…" ujar Pain sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Tangan Sasuke mengepal, namun pemuda itu tak lagi menolak saat beberapa _Anbu_ menyeretnya untuk pergi dari sana. Dia tidak boleh melibatkan Sakura dalam hal ini. Jika petinggi negara Hi tahu perasaannya pada gadis rekan masa kecilnya itu, kemungkinan Sakura dilenyapkan sangat besar.

Sementara saat sang Uchiha telah pergi, Pain mendekati tubuh Sakura yang masih lemah akibat _genjutsu_ Sasuke. Didekapnya tubuh gadis itu dalam hangatnya pelukan sembari membereskan pakaian gadis itu yang terlihat berantakan.

Pain mengecup kening lebar Sakura singkat. Kemudian membelai pipinya dengan kelembutan. Di wajah pemuda itu tampak rona merah yang tersamar. Gadis ini lah yang menyelamatkan hidupnya saat dia sekarat akibat penyerangan _Akatsuki_ ke Konoha beberapa tahun silam. Meski dia musuh yang nyaris menghancurkan desa, namun Sakura tetap menolong dan menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Aku sudah tahu. Sejak saat itu kau adalah takdirku, Haruno Sakura. Dan aku akan selalu ada serta melindungimu karena kau telah memberiku kesempatan hidup kedua..." bisik Pain lembut sambil mengecup bibir ranum gadis yang masih dibuai alam tidurnya itu singkat penuh rasa sayang.

-0000-

Sakura bangun keesokan paginya dengan perasaan pusing dan mual yang tiba-tiba melanda. Sungguh keadaan yang sangat tidak nyaman. Namun entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa hangat, dan saat gadis merah muda itu benar-benar memperhatikan, dia menemukan sosok pemuda dengan wajah penuh tindikan itu tengah tertidur lelap dengan posisi mendekapnya.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget lalu bergerak terlalu cepat dari posisinya hingga membuat sang pemuda yang sebenarnya masih tertidur lelap menjadi terbangun karena gerakannya. Sakura bergerak menjauh dengan ekspresi linglung, merasa kebingungan bagaimana malamnya berakhir dengan dirinya yang tertidur dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

Pain sendiri yang terbangun dengan mendadak langsung waspada dengan ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat kalut. Pemuda itu bergerak perlahan menghampiri gadis merah muda itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Saku- _chan_. Semua baik-baik saja…" ucap Pain lembut disertai senyuman menenangkan. Sementara Sakura terlihat belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima perkataan pemuda itu kepadanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi ?" gugup, gadis itu terdengar terbata dalam suaranya.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Dan soal aku yang tidur sambil mendekapmu, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya merasa kau ketakutan dalam mimpimu dan…" Sakura memperhatikan setiap kata-kata dari pemuda itu, Pain pun melanjutkannya. "Aku merasa tidak tega jadi aku memeluk untuk menenangkanmu. Tapi tidak ada yang aku lakukan selain itu…" wajah pemuda itu tampak bersungguh-sungguh.

Sakura sendiri tanpa sadar langsung memeriksa kondisi pakaiannya. Semua lengkap dan dalam posisi normal. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu melakukan pelecehan kepadanya.

 _Pelecehan?_

Sakura tersentak seketika. Gadis itu seolah mengingat memori dari kejadian kemarin yang sempat dia lupakan. Pemuda _raven_ itu… Bukan Pain, tapi Sasuke-lah yang kemarin mencoba melecehkannya hingga menjebaknya dalam _genjutsu_ sang Uchiha.

"A-apa… Sasuke…" belum sempat gadis itu melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Pain sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan gadis itu tanyakan.

"Yah, kemarin Uchiha memang kemari. Dan aku menemukanmu telah berada dalam _genjutsu_ -nya. Tapi setelah itu dia kembali ke desa dengan dijemput oleh para _Anbu_ Konoha."

" _Anbu_ menjemputnya ?"

"Tenang saja, Saku- _chan_. Dia sudah tidak dianggap _Nuke-nin_ lagi sekarang. Jadi dijemput oleh _Anbu_ sekalipun tidak akan berbahaya untuknya…" jawab pemuda itu menenangkan. _'Setidaknya untuk saat ini.' tambah Pain dalam hati._

"Lalu bagaimana kau kembali ? Bagaimana dengan undangannya ?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tercekat saat mengucapkan 'undangan' itu. Sesungguhnya segala hal tentang pernikahan itu memang sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin gadis itu ketahui.

"Aku kembali karena melupakan sesuatu di tasku. Dan saat aku kembali, aku menemukanmu bersama Uchiha. Jadi pagi ini aku baru akan melakukan misi kita…"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." ucap Sakura langsung.

"Tapi Saku- _chan_ …" Pain hendak membantah tapi melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak tertekan, pemuda itu juga tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian dengan resiko sang Uchiha akan kembali dan melakukan aksi nekatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap." Pain segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar untuk membersihkan diri sebelum memulai perjalanan mereka. Sakura menatap Pain yang berjalan keluar dari kejauhan. Apa pemuda itu memang sebaik itu ? Rasanya dia tidak seperti sosok Yahiko Pain yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Lalu gadis itu menyadari satu hal. Dia tidak benar-benar mengenal Pain sebelum ini. Hubungan mereka atau hubungan pemuda itu dengan desanya sebelum ini adalah hubungan yang buruk. Pain memiliki misi untuk menghancurkan Konoha bersama organisasi _Akatsuki_ -nya. Tidak hanya Konoha, bahkan seluruh desa _shinobi_ ingin pemuda itu buat berada dalam kekuasaannya. Namun setelah perang berakhir, tampaknya pemuda itu telah menemukan jatidirinya yang baru.

Semua orang berubah. Dan semua orang berhak untuk menerima perubahan itu.

 _Mungkin, seperti itu juga yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Perubahan…_

 **-0000-**

Keduanya kembali ke desa setelah 4 hari menempuh perjalanan yang melelahkan. Sebenarnya melelahkan bagi Pain, karena pemuda itu hanya menyuruh Sakura bersantai, menikmati pemandangan indah yang selalu berubah-ubah sepanjang perjalanan mereka, memaksanya untuk berjalan-jalan, mencicipi kuliner khas masing-masing desa, sementara bagian menyebalkan dari perjalanan itu yaitu menyebar undangan pernikahan Sasuke-Hanabi pada para Kage desa lain diambil alih oleh Pain.

Pain tahu betapa berat misi ini khususnya bagi gadis musim semi itu. Menyebarkan undangan pemuda yang dicintainya ? Konyol memang… sekaligus menyakitkan. Tak mampu Pain bayangkan seperti apa luka hati gadisnya itu kini. Karena itu Pain tidak ingin membuat Sakura lebih terluka. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk meredakan sakit hati gadis merah muda itu.

Pain selalu membawakan Sakura hadiah setiap kali selesai mengantar undangan. Entah itu sebuah manju kesukaannya atau topi lelucon yang membuat mereka terlihat konyol saat memakainya. Itu setidaknya cukup membuat Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa, melupakan betapa menyakitkannya misi ini untuknya.

Saat kembali ke desa, gadis itu masih dengan derai tawa yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Pasalnya Pain bersikeras membeli sebuah kumis palsu di pasar yang membuat wajah tampannya terlihat konyol. Sakura tertawa keras melihat bagaimana penampilan pemuda mantan ketua _Akatsuki_ itu dengan topi lelucon dan kumis palsunya. Pain sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi marah atau kesal karena Sakura menertawakannya. Dia justru merasa lega gadis itu bisa menemukan lagi tawanya.

Sakura dan Pain mungkin tidak menyadari seseorang telah memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi terluka dari kejauhan…

 **-000-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED-**

 _DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan : hahahha, iyaa bener. Tapi demi menjaga ketentraman dan kenyamanan jadi harus ada yang di switch. Jangan sampai lagi deh gara-gara sebuah fanfiksi terus ada yang memancing war antar chara :D . lagian dengan chara sebelumnya juga odes gak maksud kok bikin war. Emang kebutuhan plot nya aja. Tapi yaahh untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan terburuk, jadi lebih baik diganti kan?_

 _Baebee : Lohaa. Tengkyuhh yaa dirimyuu yang udah sempet review. Aduh iya nih padahal udah berusaha banget supaya on control pas ngedit. Tapi entah gimana malah kacau balau. Makasih udah diingetin. Mudah-mudahan chap ini gak sebanyak kemarin typo nya :D_

 _Lightflower22 : hai dirimyuu yang kemarin ketemu di IG :D wkwkkwkw thanks reviewnya :D_

 _Iyeess, itu murni typo. Kagak ngerti juga itu tanda muncul darimana._

 _Guest : Lohaaloo guest :D ini udah diedit ulang dan banyak yang di re-make juga. Tapi maaf emang masih banyak typo yang entah darimana datengnya padahal udah berusaha banget buat ngedit sedetail mungkin. Tapi namanya manusia yaahh pasti ada aja salahnya :D_

 _Makasih udah suka, dan… who're you? [kepo]_

 _Akhir kata,_

 _Salam_

 _XOXO_

 _Odes_

 _[Yang masih dan akan selalu menjadi #_ _ **BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha ITACHI**_ _]_

 _*Kemarin di fict Criminal Fall In Love salah ketik, malah ngaku bininya Sasuke -_-"_


	3. Chapter 3

**BETWEEN US**

 **(Chapter** **I** **II)**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Pain/Pein Yahiko x [ Sakura,H x Sasuke,U] x Hanabi,H**

 **Original Character in NARUTO**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : Mature**

 **Original main idea by Kamijo Hikari**

 **Original storyline and title by odes**

 **-000-**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Pernikahan itu sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Tujuannya hanya satu, menciptakan keturunan yang akan menjadi senjata bagi desa. Namun tujuan pernikahan itu melupakan dan merenggut impian banyak pihak untuk bahagia. Akankah Sasuke menerima pernikahan itu begitu saja ? Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis merah muda yang selama ini mencintainya ?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaarrrgghhhh !" gema putus asa terdengar dari hunian tempat klan Uchiha berada. Satu-satunya rumah di sana yang terdapat tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Tempat kediaman sang pewaris klan paling ditakuti di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda _raven_ dengan tatanan rambut mencuat ke belakang itu mendesah kesal saat ingat kejadian tadi pagi di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dia datang kesana atas permintaan mantan _jounin_ pembimbing mereka saat masih menjadi _genin_ yang sekarang menjabat sebagai _Hokage_ ke-enam Konoha, Hatake Kakashi. Entah apa maksudnya sampai lelaki berhelai perak itu menyuruhnya datang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Yang jelas semua ini atas permintaan para petinggi negara _Hi_. Tuan Koharu dan Nyonya Homura yang sekarang sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahan akbar Konoha antara dirinya dan salah satu pewaris klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Rupanya ini sebuah pertemuan yang sudah diatur oleh para petinggi desa. Terbukti dengan kehadiran mantan _Hokage_ sebelumnya yaitu Nona Tsunade dan... Haruno Sakura? Teman seperjuangannya sejak kanak-kanak sekaligus satu-satunya gadis yang dia cinta turut hadir di sana, tapi untuk apa? Melihat gadis bersuai merah jambu yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam di sudut ruangan sambil menundukkan pandangannya membuat Sasuke diliputi perasaan aneh.

"Kau sudah datang, Sasuke..." ujar Tuan Koharu sambil tersenyum puas melihat kedatangan sang Uchiha. Di sana juga telah hadir Hyuuga Hanabi, calon istrinya dan juga pewaris klan Hyuuga saat ini yaitu Tuan Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah dari Hanabi.

Sang Uchiha mengacuhkan sapaan basa-basi itu. Pandangan sepasang _onyx_ tajamnya justru terpaku pada sesosok gadis yang sejak tadi hanya diam di sudut ruangan tanpa bicara atau mengedarkan _emerald_ indahnya. Tiba-tiba perasaannya dilanda sesak yang luar biasa, yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Mungkinkah dia cemas dengan keadaan gadis rekannya semasa kecil itu ?

Sasuke terduduk kaku di kursi yang telah dipersiapkan khusus untuknya. Tentu saja tempat duduknya itu di sebelah Hanabi, sang calon istri. Namun tetap saja, pandangan matanya tak pernah terfokus ke depan. _Onyx_ itu hanya menatap lekat ke arah yang sama yaitu satu sosok gadis merah muda rekan masa kecilnya. Semua orang di ruangan itu bisa menebak dengan mudah arah pandang sang Uchiha. Karena saat memandang ke arah yang sama, Sasuke bahkan sama sekali tak mengedipkan pandangannya. Meski tak ada kata yang terucap untuk menyapa, namun pandangan sang pemuda telah berkata lebih banyak dibanding bibirnya yang selalu bicara ala kadarnya saja.

Tuan Koharu dan Nyonya Homura merasa terganggu dengan tingkah frontal Sasuke yang justru asyik memperhatikan gadis lain bahkan saat mereka sedang membahas pernikahan antara dirinya dan Nona Hanabi. Terlebih gadis itu hanyalah seorang _kunoichi_ biasa.

Sakura mungkin memang _kunoichi_ paling berbakat yang Konoha miliki saat ini. Gadis itu juga merupakan salah satu murid _sannin_ legendaris yang digadang-gadangkan memiliki kehebatan yang lebih hebat dibanding sang _Hokage_ kelima Konoha, Putri Tsunade. Namun gadis itu hanyalah gadis biasa dari klan biasa pula dan garis keturunan yang tidak istimewa.

Sedangkan yang dibutuhkan sang pewaris Uchiha adalah seseorang dengan garis keturunan yang berasal dari klan hebat dan istimewa. Demi terciptanya generasi baru yang akan menjadi kekuatan bagi desa dan juga negara _Hi_ yang menaunginya.

"Haruno, kalau kau tidak ada kepentingan, sebaiknya kau keluar!" usir Nyonya Homura secara harus. Diam-diam gadis merah muda itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Memang itulah yang dia inginkan sejak tadi kalau saja tidak diminta oleh Nona Tsunade sang guru, Sakura pun enggan berada di sini. Untuk apa dia berlama-lama di ruangan ini jika hanya melihat neraka dunia di hadapannya.

Pemuda yang sudah dia cinta sejak lama kini harus bersanding dengan gadis lain di hadapannya. Namun baru saja dia ingin melangkah keluar ruangan, tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka dan kemudian muncullah sosok yang membuat gadis itu jadi salah tingkah. Orang itu adalah Pain Yahiko. Pemuda yang menjadi rekan seperjalanannya dalam misi sebelumnya.

Pemuda penuh tindikan itu melenggang santai memasuki ruangan. Cengiran ceria di wajah penuh tindikannya seketika merekah saat melihat gadis merah muda yang dia percaya sebagai takdirnya itu ada dihadapannya. Gadis yang sudah memberikannya kehidupan kedua.

"Mau kemana Saku- _chan_ ?" tanya Pain jenaka. Sebenarnya Sakura bermaksud bersikap biasa saja pada pemuda mantan ketua _Akatsuki_ itu. Tapi entah mengapa, setiap mengingat kejadian saat dia dan Pain harus pergi keluar desa untuk menyebar undangan pernikahan Sasuke dan Hanabi ke desa tetangga, dan dia terkena _genjutsu_ _tsukuyomi_ sang Uchiha hingga tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari dan praktis Pain-lah yang setia mendampingi dan merawatnya hingga kesadarannya pulih seperti semula, gadis itu tak bisa berhenti berterimakasih kepadanya.

 _Emerald_ Sakura mengintip malu-malu manik _obsidian_ Pain Yahiko. Membuat pemuda penuh tindikan di hadapannya tak berhenti menggumamkan tawa. Tanpa menyadari atmosfer ruangan seketika menjadi kaku dan berat dengan pandangan menusuk tajam dari sepasang _onyx_ sang Uchiha.

Pain menyadari hal itu. Namun pemuda mantan kriminal level S yang kini memutuskan menetap di Konoha demi alasan pribadinya itu justru nampak tak peduli. Baginya bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi ranumnya itu lebih penting dari apapun. Karena Pain tahu, semenjak kabar dan persiapan pernikahan Sasuke dan Hanabi mulai dilaksanakan, senyuman seolah menghilang dari wajah cantik Sakura. Tentulah gadis itu sedih, cintanya selama ini pada sang Uchiha harus berakhir sia-sia.

"Jadi Sasuke, apa kau sudah siap? Tinggal seminggu lagi pernikahan kalian akan digelar..." ujar Nyonya Homura sambil memandang lekat pemuda tampan di depannya ini. Wajah sang Uchiha terlihat kaku menahan marah. _Onyx_ _-_ nya tak henti berpendar gelisah.

"Sasuke ?!" seru Tuan Koharu. Berharap sang Uchiha akan menjawab tegas di depan Tuan Hiashi untuk memberikan kepastian pada lelaki pewaris Hyuuga sebagai tanda jika memang Sasuke ingin meminang sang putri kesayangannya.

Sang Uchiha masih terdiam. _Onyx_ -nya masih menatap lekat dua sosok yang justru tampak asyik saling menatap seolah dunia milik mereka berdua. Pandangannya terasa melumat semua dengan atmosfer yang makin terasa berat.

"Sakura, bukankah kau harus memeriksa pasien di ruang pembedahan?" suara cucu _Hokage_ pertama Konoha, Senju Tsunade tiba-tiba menggema di ruangan. Gadis merah muda itu tergeragap kemudian mengangguk mengerti pada sang guru dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

Pain Yahiko dengan sigap langsung mengekor langkah gadis pujaannya. Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke kalap dan langsung mengubah iris _onyx_ -nya menjadi sepasang _sharingan_ sempurna semerah darah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuhnya. Menghentikan gerakan nekatnya untuk mengejar dua insan yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan. Sasuke tak rela, Sakura-nya disentuh lelaki lain. Bahkan dipandang begitu rupa dan intens saja sudah harus membuat sang Uchiha menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membunuh pemuda penuh tindikan itu.

Kakashi-lah yang menghentikan gerakan nekat Sasuke. Lelaki perak yang kini menjabat sebagai Hokage ke-enam Konoha itu menyadari konsekuensi apa yang harus ditanggung muridnya jika tindakan nekat sang Uchiha tadi terang-terangan dilakukan di hadapan para pembesar desa. Tentulah akan sangat membahayakan bagi Sasuke, terlebih pada Sakura. Gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu pasti akan dilenyapkan jika terindikasi mengganggu rencana mereka. Sama seperti yang terjadi bertahun-tahun silam saat klan Uchiha merencanakan kudeta pada desa Konoha.

"Naahh Sasuke, bagaimana? Kau sudah siap kan ?!" tanya Nyonya Homura lagi. Kali ini nadanya berbeda. Seolah meminta kepastian dengan tendesi penuh penekanan.

" _Hn_..." hanya itu yang diucapkan sang Uchiha sebagai jawaban. Satu kata yang selalu menjadi _trademark_ khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja pemeriksaan kesehatan bagi mereka berdua. Bagaimana Tsuna ?" tanya Nyonya Homura pada wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan awet muda akibat salah satu _jutsu_ rahasia andalannya itu.

"Tidak masalah. Ayo Sasuke, Hanabi..." ajak wanita cantik itu sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Hanabi mengikutinya di belakang dengan langkah pelan.

"Sasuke ?!" panggil putri Tsunade pada sang Uchiha yang masih tampak terhenyak di tempat duduknya.

"Sakura. Aku hanya mau diperiksa oleh Sakura !" satu kalimat bernada perintah dari sang Uchiha. Bagi mereka yang mengenalnya, itu adalah sebuah titah, yang harus dijalankan. Karena Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Ta-tapi..." baru saja Nyonya tua petinggi negara api itu ingin memprotes perkataan sang Uchiha, Tsunade sudah terlanjur menjawabnya.

"Tidak masalah..." satu jawaban dari cucu Senju Hashirama, sang pendiri desa Konoha telah membungkan banyak mulut yang ingin berteriak keberatan di ruangan itu.

 **-000-**

Sasuke menatapnya lekat dan Sakura justru tak ingin berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha saat ini. Gadis itu masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang sengaja menjebak dirinya dalam _genjutsu_ sang Uchiha.

Pemuda cinta pertamanya itu kini terbaring di sebuah ranjang perawatan yang digunakan sebagai tempat pemeriksaan kesehatannya menjelang pernikahan akbar Uchiha-Hyuuga yang akan dilaksanakan tak lebih dari seminggu lagi.

Selama pemeriksaan berlangsung, tak pernah sedetikpun _onyx_ Sasuke terlepas dari sosok gadis di hadapannya ini. Terus ditatapnya lekat sosok teman semasa kecilnya itu. Dan Sakura, mendapat pandangan sedemikian intens, membuat gadis merah muda itu risih sekaligus gugup.

Nyatanya, gadis itu nyaris tak melakukan apa-apa untuk memeriksa pasiennya. Dia hanya beberapa kali menyentuh Sasuke singkat seolah canggung. Memastikan setiap aliran _chakra_ di tubuh sang pemuda berjalan lancar dan pada tempatnya. Tak ada kerusakan yang berarti dan tak ada luka yang perlu disembuhkan.

"Pemeriksaan sudah selesai, Sasuke- _kun_..." ucap gadis itu agak gemetar. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan juga pelan. Dengan gerakan kaku, Sakura berusaha mengindari tatapan tajam sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ikatan _hakama_ -nya memang sedikit dilonggarkan tadi untuk memudahkan pemeriksaan.

"Sakura, tolong ikatkan tali _hakama_ ku..." permintaan tolong bernada perintah itu membuat Sakura jengah, tak enak juga gugup luar biasa. Namun dia sudah terlalu tahu kebiasaan sang Uchiha yang sering main perintah seenaknya. Jadi gadis itu dengan terpaksa menurutinya.

Sakura berusaha memberi jarak di antara mereka. Dia tidak ingin terbawa perasaannya lagi pada pemuda _raven_ tampan ini. Cintanya pada pemuda ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Buktinya sang Uchiha lebih memilih menikah dengan Hanabi dibandingkan dengannya.

Ah dia memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan adik dari Hinata itu. Gadis itu cantik. Dengan tindak-tanduk layaknya tuan putri. Sementara dia, hanya _kunoichi_ dari klan biasa.

"Sakura..." entah mengapa saat Sasuke memanggil namanya, Sakura merasa sesuatu di dalam hatinya berdesir. Tubuhnya seolah merespon panggilan itu. Suara bariton dalam sang Uchiha terdengar begitu _sexy_ di telinganya.

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ke helaian merah muda Sakura. Menyesap aroma _chery_ yang menguar dari sana. Tangan kasar Sasuke mengangkat dagu mungil Sakura, memaksa _emerald_ hijau indah itu menantang sepasang _onyx_ miliknya.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Mencari bibir mungil Sakura. Namun saat bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, Sakura menahan gerakannya dan dengan sengaja menghindar dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Hampir saja! Nyaris saja dia bercumbu dengan pemuda yang seminggu lagi akan melangsungkan pesta pernikahannya. Mungkin pernikahan itu akan menjadi yang terbesar yang diadakan di Konoha mengingat status sosial keduanya.

Tubuhnya memang berhasil menghindari ciuman Sasuke namun tidak begitu dengan hatinya. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang, seolah memprotes tindakan Sakura yang menghindari ciumannya dengan pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya. _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap marah gadis di depannya ini. Ada perasaan ditolak oleh gadis yang sebenarnya dia cinta, ada perasaan tak terima saat Sakura menghindari cumbuannya.

 _Dan jangan sebut dia Uchiha jika dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan._

Sasuke dengan kasar mendorong dan menghimpit tubuh Sakura ke dinding di belakangnya. Ditahannya tubuh mungil gadis itu dengan tubuh kekarnya. Emerald gadis itu membelalak saat melihat tindakan nekat pemuda cinta pertamanya.

"Ma-mau apa, Sasuke- _kun_ ?" cicit Sakura pelan. Entah mengapa, meski dia sendiri memiliki kekuatan berdaya hancur super mengerikan, namun kali ini tubuhnya terasa lemas tak berdaya hanya karena berada di dekat pemuda cinta pertamanya.

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan langsung menabrakan bibirnya ke bibir gadis merah muda itu, mencumbunya dengan kasar. Dilumatnya bibir Sakura tak sabar, diajaknya lidah Sakura untuk beradu dengan lidahnya. Nafas gadis itu terengah. Nafas sang pemuda mulai terasa berat akibat api yang mulai membakar birahinya. Tak pernah dia sangka ciuman dengan Sakura akan begini sensual dan menggairahkan.

Tangan Sasuke sigap menahan tangan Sakura saat gadis itu mulai meronta dan ingin melayangkan tinjunya. Dijilatnya bibir Sakura lembut sehingga menimbulkan perasaan geli sekaligus aneh di dalam diri gadis itu. Inilah ciumannya yang pertama dengan seorang pemuda . Pemuda yang sudah dicintainya sejak lama. Pemuda yang sebentar lagi justru akan menikah dengan gadis lain dan mencampakkan cintanya…

"He-hen...hentikan Sasuke- _kun_... kenapa kau lakukan ini?" ujar Sakura terbata di sela ciuman penuh gairah mereka. Susah payah gadis itu berusaha bicara karena Sasuke tak berhenti melumat bibirnya.

"Kau mau menikah denganku, Sakura? Beri aku waktu. Aku akan membunuh Hinata dan menikahimu, Sakura..." ujar sang Uchiha dalam balutan suara sedingin es. Sakura tersentak tak percaya mendengarnya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama. Apapun yang terjadi..." ucapan sang pemuda makin membuat Sakura lemas.

"Kau hanya milikku Sakura. Kau hanya mencintaiku dan selamanya akan begitu. Jangan pernah biarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhmu, atau..." ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengancam

"A-atau apa..?"

"Atau kuhabisi mereka semua, termasuk dirimu ! Jika bukan aku yang memilikimu tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh bersamamu..." Sakura mendorong pemuda itu keras, hingga dia berhasil keluar dari kuasa sang Uchiha.

Sementara sang Uchiha yang tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang akibat dorongan gadis merah muda di hadapannya, justru menatapnya dengan sepasang _sharingan_ yang dibalut amarah.

Namun kali ini, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, gadis itu sama sekali tidak takut. _Emerald_ -nya menantang tajam sepasang _onyx_ sempurna itu. Tak ada rasa khawatir atau nyalinya yang menciut. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi sungguh membuatnya marah.

"Kau hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang..." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya seolah tidak melihat pandangan amarah dari sepasang _emerald_ di depannya itu.

 _"Jangan pernah menyentuh pria lain, atau kuhabisi mereka semua, termasuk dirimu..."_

Memuakkan bukan ?! Kata-kata macam apa itu ? Apa Sasuke sudah gila dengan mengeluarkan ancaman seperti itu padanya ? Pemuda itu melarangnya untuk dekat dengan lelaki lain, sementara dia... justru akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan gadis lain kurang dari satu minggu lagi! Demi Tuhan, dari mana semua pemikiran bodoh Sasuke itu berasal? Padahal selama ini Sakura selalu menganggap Sasuke sebagai pemuda yang cerdas.

 _Emerald_ Sakura berkaca dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Ditantangnya sepasang _sharingan_ sang pemuda di balik kilatan amarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,Sakura ?!" bentak Sasuke ke arahnya. Sharingannya menatap nyalang, seolah menandakan kemurkaan sang Uchiha yang tidak suka dengan cara gadis itu menatapnya.

"Aku tidak mau dengar omonganmu, Uchiha !" jerit Sakura sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke tanpa kesulitan menarik tangan gadis itu dari kedua sisi telinga. Kemudian dibisikannya lembut sebuah kalimat ke telinga gadis merah muda temannya semenjak kanak-kanak itu.

"Kau. Milikku !" suara bariton itu mengalun pelan, terlalu pelan untuk sebuah pernyataan, namun terdengar serius dan penuh tekanan.

Sakura kembali mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke berhasil menahan gerakan gadis itu karena sepasang _sharingan_ miliknya telah mampu membaca gerakan yang akan dilakukan gadis itu selanjutnya.

Kedua tangan sang pemuda mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura. Hingga menyebabkan nyeri dan memar merah yang akan membekas nantinya. Dihimpitnya kembali tubuh gadis itu di dinding yang dingin. Seolah ingin kembali menegaskan kuasa kepemilikan yang mutlak miliknya seorang.

Sakura adalah miliknya... Sakura adalah gadisnya. Dan lebih baik dia membunuh setiap tangan yang menyentuh gadis itu atau mencongkel keluar mata mereka yang berani memandang gadisnya lebih dari 3 detik ketimbang harus melihat gadis cinta pertamanya ini bersanding dengan laki-laki lain.

Bayangan Pain Yahiko seketika muncul dalam benak sang Uchiha. Membuatnya murka luar biasa. Pemuda dengan tubuh penuh tindikan itu selalu saja mengganggunya. Dan Sasuke bukan laki-laki bodoh. Dia tahu pemuda mantan ketua organisasi dimana sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi pernah bernaung itu menyimpan sebuah perasaan khusus bagi gadisnya ini. Semua bisa jelas dilihat dari cara pemuda itu memandang gadisnya.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat gemuruh dalam hatinya bergolak liar. Dia tak rela harus membagi Sakura-nya pada orang lain. Dia tak sudi membiarkan gadis ini tersentuh tangan yang lain. Sakura miliknya. Hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke saja. Meski pada kenyataannya dia harus menikah dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

Sasuke kembali mencumbu Sakura kasar, penuh emosi di sana. Cumbuan sang Uchiha seolah ingin kembali menegaskan, bahwa gadis ini adalah miliknya, miliknya dan miliknya. Sesuatu yang takkan pernah rela dia bagi pada siapapun !

Sakura meronta. Ciuman Sasuke kali ini benar-benar membuat habis batas kesabarannya. Dia memang mencintai pemuda ini. Amat sangat cinta. Namun bukan berarti dia mau dilecehkan begitu saja olehnya. Namun tenaga Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar, disertai sebuah dorongan aneh di dalam dirinya membuat dirinya seolah lemas, tak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar melawan. Hanya bulir-bulir airmata yang jatuh dari _emerald_ indahnya yang menjadi bukti pemberontakannya pada perlakuan semena-mena sang Uchiha.

Ciuman Sasuke turun ke leher jenjang Sakura. Dicengkramnya erat bagian bahu _kunoichi_ berbakat Konoha itu hingga baju bagian bahu sang gadis robek seketika. Sasuke menyeringai puas saat mendengar suara sobekan hasil usahanya sambil tetap bergerilya di leher mulus gadis itu. Menyesap setiap aroma yang menguar dari sana yang seolah membuatnya gila.

Sakura mendesah. Sungguh, perasaannya bercampur aduk dan tak mampu di jelaskan. Perlakuan Sasuke membuatnya kesal dan melayang di saat yang sama. Benar-benar membuat gadis merah muda itu bingung harus melakukan apa.

Saat ciuman dan penjelajahan lidah sang Uchiha mengarah pada dadanya, Sakura makin keras memberontak. Jika dia tidak melawan, sesuatu yang buruk, sesuatu yang membahayakan kehormatannya sebagai wanita akan dipertaruhkan. Dan dia tak akan membiarkannya!

Lewat sebuah tendangan ke arah perut sang pemuda, Sakura berhasil menghentikan keasyikan sang Uchiha mengeksplorasi tubuhnya. Sasuke sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Penolakan Sakura membuatnya makin geram. Dan ingin menundukkan sekaligus menjadikan Sakura kepunyaannya, sekarang juga dan tidak peduli apa akibatnya !

Sepasang _sharingan_ semerah darah itu berubah menjadi _eternal mangekyou sharingan. Sharingan_ terkuat sepanjang sejarah milik sang pewaris sejati Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba saja,

 _GREK-_

Pintu terbuka. Dengan menampilkan sosok-sosok yang hanya mampu berdiri diam mematung di depan sana. Mereka adalah Nona Tsunade, Nyonya Homura, Tuan Koharu dan juga Hyuuga Hanabi. Tak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suara melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka ini.

Sasuke dalam balutan _sharingan_ sempurnanya tengah menghimpit tubuh Sakura. Pakaian gadis itu juga terlihat acak-acakan dengan beberapa bagian robek di sana-sini. Wajah Sakura pucat menahan ketakutan sedangkan wajah Sasuke memerah menahan marah.

"Sasuke ! Sakura ! Apa-apaan kalian ini ?!" bentak Nyonya Homura langsung melihat kelakuan dua muda-mudi itu. Wanita tua bangka penguasa negara _Hi_ itu adalah orang pertama yang mampu bereaksi melihat pemandangan tak pantas di depan mereka.

Sakura tergeragap. _Emerald_ -nya beralih ke sosok di depan pintu itu seolah memohon pertolongan. Sementara Sasuke, tetap tenang seolah tak terpengaruh dengan perubahan kondisi di sekitar mereka, seolah tak ada yang berbicara. Jangankan menoleh, _onyx_ sempurna semerah darah itu bahkan tak lepas memandang gadisnya barang sedetik pun.

"Lepaskan dia Sasuke!" perintah Senju Tsunade cepat, namun Sasuke masih tak bergeming mendengar perintah itu.

"Lepaskan. Sasuke- _kun_ ..." lirih Sakura pelan. Dia tidak ingin memperunyam permasalahan dengan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Namun sang Uchiha masih tak mengubris kata-katanya.

Hanabi yang syok melihat pemuda yang akan menikahinya justru terlihat intim dengan gadis lain langsung berlari pergi. Sejauh mungkin meninggalkan tempat ini. Hatinya terluka. Sasuke yang akan menjadi suaminya dalam beberapa hari ke depan, justru berbuat tak senonoh dengan gadis lain. Kalau memang sang Uchiha tidak menyukainya, mengapa Sasuke menyetujui pernikahan ini ? Sedangkan menurut para petinggi desa, Sasuke telah menyetujui untuk menikahinya.

Nyonya Homura langsung bereaksi mengejar nona muda klan Hyuuga itu. Sementara Tuan Koharu dan juga nona Tsunade tetap ditempat. Menilai situasi dan cara teraman melepaskan Sakura dari belenggu sang Uchiha.

"Lepaskan Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke !" satu kalimat bernada perintah itu meluncur dari bibir kakek tua penguasa negara _Hi_ itu. Namun bukan Uchiha namanya jika tunduk hanya dengan sebuah ancaman kelas kacang seperti ini.

 _JDUM_ _-_

 _CTAK_

 _CTAK_

Sebuah bom asap dilemparkan seseorang di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Sakura. Bersamaan dengan dilancarkannya sebuah serangan yang tak terduga. _Sharingan_ sempurna sang Uchiha berkilat marah. Dia lagi. Si berandal itu… Pain Yahiko ! Pengganggu satu ini memang harus dia lenyapkan segera. Apapun caranya !

"Kau baik-baik saja Saku- _chan_ ?" tanya pemuda penuh tindikan itu lembut sambil menoleh ke arah gadis yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Sakura mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

 _Sharingan_ dan _Rinnegan_ kembali saling menantang untuk ke sekian kalinya !

 _Sharingan_ sempurna sang Uchiha berkilat marah, _Rinnegan_ abadi sang pemuda penuh tindikan terlihat siap dengan segala serangan yang mungkin akan dilancarkan. Namun sebelum serangan saling dilancarkan oleh kedua belah pihak, Kakashi, mantan _jounin_ pembimbing Sakura dan Sasuke, juga pria yang saat ini menjabat sebagai _Hokage_ keenam Konoha menahan gerakan mereka. Sebelah matanya yang merupakan _sharingan_ pemberian sang sahabat, Uchiha Obito pun diaktifkan. Meski rasanya sulit menandingi _sharingan_ sempurna sang Uchiha dan _rinnegan_ abadi yang tertanam di mata mantan ketua Akatsuki itu.

"CUKUP." nada berwibawa itu terdengar memerintah keduanya agar saling menahan serangan. Saat melihat sosok Kakashi, Pain mengendurkan sikap siaganya, namun tidak begitu dengan sang Uchiha.

"Jangan lanjutkan pertarungan tidak perlu ini Pain, Sasuke !" sebuah himbauan bernada perintah itu kembali terdengar dari lelaki perak yang kini menjabat sebagai _Hokage_ Konoha.

"Maafkan saya... " ujar Pain sambil tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk setengah badan memberi hormat. Kakashi adalah orang yang pemuda itu hormati karena Kakashi-lah salah satu yang mendukungnya tetap tinggal di Konoha pasca peristiwa berdarah penyerangan _Akatsuki_ ke desa itu beberapa tahun silam.

"Sasuke, sudah cukup. Urusanmu sudah selesai disini !" tegas sang _Hokage_ keenam sambil setengah menyeret paksa pemuda keturunan terakhir klan paling ditakuti di Konoha itu.

 _Sharingan_ sempurna Sasuke masih berkilat marah. Terutama saat melihat seringai kemenangan di wajah pemuda dengan tubuh penuh tindikan itu. Berdiri di depan Sakura dengan pose seolah menjadi dinding pelindung bagi gadis merah muda itu membuat posisi Pain memang di atas angin dibanding dirinya sendiri.

Saat sebelah tangannya di tarik oleh Kakashi ,untuk terakhir kalinya Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. _Emerald_ gadis itu memandangnya nanar. Bergetar di balik lapisan bening yang berkaca. Dan saat itulah sebelah tangan Pain Yahiko dengan sigap menghapusnya. Mengusapnya lembut dengan sentuhan yang menenangkan.

Pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa cemburu luar biasa.

-000-

 **TO BE CONTINUED-**

 _Baebee : hahhaha, makasi baebee reviewnya lagi :* kalo soal pain yang sok akrab sama saku emang kek sengaja gitu. Sengaja dibikin sksd maksudnya. Terus chara pain disini juga agak ooc, meskipun yahiko yang asli (sebelum jadi pain) kan charanya juga emang lebih ceria dan berani dibanding nagato :D anyway, makasih yaa. Diusahakan gak ada yang discontinue._

 _DeShadyLady : bhaaakss. Jangan esmoni. Btw, thanks reviewnya :*_

 _Guest : Lanjut kemana guest? :Dv_

 _Jiaannbl : ini pada minta lanjut kemana deh? ._

 _DeidaraTmavanJualPetasan: Makasih abang tamvan buat idenya :* ntar ada part nya kenapa pain bisa suka sama saku yess._

 _Akhir kata,_

 _Last but not least,_

 _Terimakasih_

 _XOXO_

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Odes_

 _[yang akan selalu menjadi_ _ **#BiniPertamaCanon**_ _Uchiha Itachi]_


End file.
